1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some of existing recording apparatuses include a manual feed tray, for example as found in JP-A-2004-40627 (in particular, paragraph 0043). The recording apparatus according to JP-A-2004-40627 includes a pair of manual feed trays, one superposed on the other, and when the upper manual feed tray is opened the lower one is also opened in linkage.
The configuration according to JP-A-2004-40627 allows the pair of manual feed trays to open in linkage. However, the closing motion of the manual feed trays is not linked. In particular, the manual feed tray may be open despite that the manual feed tray is not about to be used. In such a case, it is desirable that the manual feed tray is closed (reset) automatically. With a multi-function recording apparatus having a scanner unit for example, when the scanner unit is made to swing about its pivotal shaft for replacing an ink cartridge or removing a jammed paper sheet, the manual feed tray provided behind the scanner unit is laid down backward and thus opened. In this case, since the user has not intentionally opened the manual feed tray, the user is prone to overlook that the manual feed tray is open.